My Pup Girl (Part 5)
Story Start of Part 5. (Scene: Jake's office) (Skye has her mouth open as Jake is checking it.) Skye: Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh. (with stick in her mouth) Carnnk yu sheeee ik? (Jake removes the stick.) Oona: Can't you see it? Jake: No. Skye: It's there. Jake: Skye there is no chicken bone stuck in your throat. (Skye looks up at the certificates on the wall.) Skye: Jake, are you sure those are yours? (Scene: Waiting room) (Mayor Goodway is showing Chase how to use a syringe as a water gun.) Mayor Goodway: So you fill it with water like this, and what have you got? A water gun. Chase: Cool, can I get one for Skye? Mayor Goodway: Oh yes, yes. (She gets another syringe out of a drawer.) Mayor Goodway: Chase, let me ask you a question. Does Skye ever tell you why she comes down here so much? Chase: Cause she's dying. Mayor Goodway: Do you think she is? Chase: No. Mayor Goodway: Why do you think she says that? Chase: Cause she gets scared of all those dead people in her house, and you know that saying, "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em", well if she's one of them, she won't be as scared. Mayor Goodway: You know what I think? I think Skye's very lucky to have a friend like you. (She gives Chase the other syringe.) Chase: She's my best friend. (Skye comes out of the office.) Mayor Goodway: Miss Skye, how are you feeling? Skye: As good as can be expected. (Chase and Skye exit the waiting room.) Chase: Hey Skye, guess what we got? Skye: What? (He runs passes Skye and squirts her with water.) Chase: This! Skye: Hey you! I'm gonna get you! I'll get you! (She chases Chase down the stairs and out of the building.) (Scene: Forest) (Skye is still chasing Chase and trying to squirt him. They are having fun doing so. Suddenly, Chase stops.) Chase: Whoa! Skye: What? Chase: There's a beehive right there! Skye: So? Chase: Stand back. (He goes to a tree and squirts the beehive.) Skye: Are you crazy? You'll get stung! Chase: You're right, let's knock it down! Skye: What do you want it for anyway? Chase: 'Cause they're neat. (They start throwing rocks at the beehive. One of the rocks damages it and then Chase throws one last one and it falls to the ground.) Chase: Got it! (Skye notices her mood ring is gone.) Skye: My mood ring! It fell off! I gotta find it! (They start looking for it. Chase notices the beehive has bees. The bees start to come out and swarm.) Chase: They're alive! Run for your life! (Chase jumps up and starts running away fast. Skye stands there looking at the bees. Chase pokes her and that snaps her out of it. They start to run through the forest.) Chase: Run faster they're after us! Skye: I am running faster! Chase: Hurry! (They have ran out of the forest to the weeeping willow with the pier. They run towards the pier.) Skye: Jump in the water! Chase: But I just had my fur brushed! Skye: Do it! (They dive into the water.) (Scene: Underwater) (Chase and Skye are underwater and holding their breath.) (Scene: Skye's house) (Skye walks in. Her fur is wet and is straight down. She starts to go upstairs.) Ryder (from upstairs): Skye is that you? Skye: Yes.. Ryder: Hey guess what? We're going to the carnival tonight, be ready to go in 10 minutes. (Skye is very happy about the news. She starts going faster up the stairs.) Ryder: Katie's coming with us. (Skye is not very happy with those news.) (Scene: Carnival at night) (There are many people screaming at a typical carnival manner. Skye, Ryder, and Katie are there too.) Katie: So Skye, what's your favorite ride? Skye: I like the freak show. Ryder: I know, I know, let's go on the "sit on the bench and rest" ride. Katie: I don't think that that roller coaster agreed with your bad stomach. You know Skye you have to watch what you eat here, I remember one time I went to a carnival with my cousins David and Frank, and they both ate hot dogs, and the next day they came down with nephritis. Skye: Nephritis? It's a kidney disease, you don't get it from hot dogs. Katie: Well, I'm no doctor. All I know is, the next day they had really high fevers, and their faces got very fat. They baffled medical science, they were in a magazine. (Skye and Ryder give a "yeah right" look to Katie.) Katie: They were! "Popular Mechanics", no "Popular Science". I don't know, popular. (They are now at a stall where the object of the game is to get a ball in a fish bowl.) Katie: Oh look they're trying to hit that poor thing. Ryder: Watch you don't knock out a fish. Katie: Perfect. Ryder: I don't know which ball's mine. (Skye gets a ball in one of the bowls.) Skye: I won! I won! Katie: Oh great! Attendant: Hooray, we have a winner. (He picks up a fish in a plastic bag of water. He gives it to Skye.) Attendant: There you go little pup. See how easy it is folks? (Skye and Katie inspect the fish.) Katie: Oh Skye, that's a gorgeous goldfish. (Skye notices a ring on Katie's hand.) Skye: Where'd you get that ring? (Katie's face looks guilty.) Skye (is hopeful): Did you win it? (Katie and Ryder look at each other and smile.) Katie: Skye we have something to tell you. Ryder? (Ryder sits at the table and look at Skye in a matter-of-fact way.) Ryder: Skye we have some good news, Katie and I are getting married. (Skye's face changes to horror and she drops her fish.) Skye: Oh my fish! (Skye picks up her fish.) Ryder: We're having the wedding sometime near the end of the summer. Skye (ignoring Ryder's comment): You'll be okay little fish. Katie: Skye? Would you like us to get you another goldfish? Skye (is angry): No! He's fine. (to fish): Fish are very resilient animals you know. Don't worry, I won't get another fish. (Katie and Ryder's faces are worried. Skye didn't understand what they said.) Announcer (shouting): THE BUMPER CARS! THE BUMPER CARS! FOR JUST 50 CENTS A HALF DOLLAR, FIVE DIMES, 10 NICKELS, WE HAVE A RIDE THAT'S GUARANTEED TO REARRANGE ALL OF YOUR INTERNAL ORGANS! Katie: Oh bumper cars, oh you can't go to a carnival and not ride the bumper cars. Ryder: I fall asleep at the wheel. Skye (grinning): I'll ride on the bumper cars with you! Katie: Oh great Skye, come on! (They run to the bumper cars. Ryder is left carrying the teddy bear and Skye's fish.) (Skye runs in.) Katie (to the attendant): Uhh, two. (to Skye): I got the blue one! Skye: No! Katie: Yes! (They both get into cars and strap in.) Katie (pointing at Skye): I am gonna get you. (She gives Skye a thumbs up. Skye returns it as she has a serious look on her face. They begin to play) Ryder: Skye, keep your hands on the wheel! (Skye rams into Katie's car at top speed. The car spins and Katie screams in delight. Skye rams into her a few more times and this makes Katie not pleased anymore. She isn't able to escape Skye.) Ryder (to Skye): Careful Skye, careful. (to Katie): Katie, Look out! (Wham! Skye rams into Katie. Skye grins at Katie.) (Scene: Neighborhood street) (Skye is riding her skateboard down the street. She arrives at Chase's house and stops her skateboard. She walks up the door and rings the doorbell. Mrs. Samuel answers the door.) Mrs. Samuel: Hi Skye. Skye: Hi, can Chase come out? Mrs. Samuel: Sure, come in. (Skye goes inside. Chase comes downstairs.) Chase: Hi Skye. Skye: Hi, wanna ride skateboards? Chase: Sure. Mrs. Samuel: Ohh, did you make your bed? Chase: Yes. Mrs. Samuel: You're sure? Chase: It's made Mrs. Samuel: Come here, you've got a milk mustache. (She wipes Chase's lip to get it off.) Chase (to Skye): Come on, let's go Skye: Bye Mrs. Samuel. Chase: Bye Ma. Mrs. Samuel: Have fun pups. (Chase and Skye exit the house.) Skye: I'm running away. Chase: Where you running to? (They get on their skateboards and start to ride away from the house.) Skye: California, I'm going to Foggy Bottom to live with the Brady Bunch. Chase: I wanna live with them too. Skye: No, you can't, they have enough kids, you'll have to live with the Partridge Family. Chase: Really? (They ride down a path in a forest. Chase stops and Skye does the same.) Chase: That's it. (He sits by the river bank. Skye walks over to him with an annoyed look.) Skye: Get up! Chase: I'm tired of running away. Besides, we past this place two times already. We're not getting nowhere. (Skye sits next to him.) Chase: Why are you running away? Skye: Ryder gave Katie a ring. Chase: Wow, was it a decoder ring? Skye: You're such a retard, it was an engagement ring. Chase: They're getting married? (Skye nods her head yes.) Chase: So now you'll have a mother. Skye: I don't like her. Chase: I do, she's real funny. Skye: He likes her better than me. (Scene: Tree at dusk) (Chase and Skye are sitting in the tree.) Chase: I'm hungry, I can't last any longer. Skye: Then go home, baby. Chase: I have to anyway, my mom will be worried. Skye: Leave then, some friend you are. Chase: You can come to my house for dinner? Skye: No, I'm hiding out. Chase: Okay, seeya. (Chase jumps out of the tree and goes home. It's nighttime now and Skye is still in the tree. She looks around and gets down. The tree was in her front lawn. She goes inside. She waits for someone to be concerned about her gone. No one comes and all she can hear is the TV. She opens and closes the door again to try to attract attention. No luck. She goes into the living room to find Ryder and Mrs. Thomas asleep. She begins to go upstairs, upset.) Skye (thoughts): In social studies we learned some people stole the Limburg baby right out of his house, I think I'll sleep with my window open tonight. (It is now morning. Skye is screaming.) Skye: Oh my God! (She runs out of the bathroom and downstairs.) Skye: Ryder! Ryder! Ryder? (She runs past Katie.) Skye: Ryder? (Katie stops Skye.) Katie: Skye, Skye, what's the matter? Skye: Where's Ryder? Katie: Well he just left, what's wrong? Skye: I'm hemorrhaging. Katie: What do you mean you're hemorrhaging? Skye (in a weak and scared voice): I don't want, I don't need your help.... (She tries to run but Katie stops her.) Katie: Skye, did this happen in the bathroom? (Skye nods her head.) Katie: How old are you? Skye: I'm 11 and a 1/2. Katie: It's okay, come on upstairs, we have to have a little talk. (They go up to Skye's bedroom and sit on the bed.) Skye: My Mommy and Ryder did that? Katie: It's actually a very beautiful thing, and look there wouldn't have been a Skye. Skye: I think it should be outlawed. Katie: Believe me, some day, you'll feel differently. (The doorbell rings.) Skye: Oh, that's probably Chase, I don't wanna see him. It's not fair. Nothing happens to boy pups. (She goes downstairs and answers the door. Chase is there.) Chase: Hi Skye, can you come out? Skye: I dunno.. Chase: Please, it's real hot, maybe we can go swimming? (Skye is mad.) Skye: No! (She pushes Chase to the ground.) Skye: Get outta here! And don't come back for 5 to 7 days! (She goes back inside and closes the door. Chase is left on the ground startled. A funeral is going on. Skye is in the living room reading a book and watching Mrs. Thomas so she doesn't wander off. She puts down the book and gets up.) Skye: Grandma, I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back. (She kisses Mrs. Thomas and leaves. As she is making her way, she hears giggling. She goes to the funeral room and sees Ryder and Katie giggling and kissing. Mrs. Thomas stands up from the living room and walks in. She takes a rose, looks at the man, and sings into the rose like a microphone.) Mrs. Thomas (singing): It's quarter to three, there's no-one in the place, just you and me. (Skye hears and she is worried. Katie and Ryder also hear it and exit. Skye runs into the room where they were and closes the door.) Mrs. Thomas (singing): So santa-macho, I got a little story you oughtta know, we're comin' my friend, to the end of a brief episode, so make it one for my baby and one more for the road. Ryder: I'm so sorry, it's all right ma, I'm very very sorry. (He takes Mrs. Thomas out of the room.) (Ryder goes to the room where Skye is and bursts in. He grabs Skye by her paws.) Ryder: Now what were you thinking, huh? huh? It's your responsibility to watch her! Do you have any idea how upset those people are in there? (Skye breaks from the grip and walks out the door. Katie looks at Ryder.) (Scene: Weeping willow by the pier) (Chase and Skye are there sitting under it.) Skye: Why do you think people want to get married? Chase: Well when you get older, you just have to. Skye: I'm gonna marry Mr. Porter. Chase: You can't marry a teacher, it's against the law. Skye: It is not. Chase: Yes it is, cause then he'll give you all A's and it won't be fair. Skye: Not true. (is uncertain): Have you ever kissed anyone? Chase: Like they do on TV? Skye: Uh-huh. Chase: No. Skye: Maybe we should, just to see what's the big deal. Chase: But, I don't know how. Skye: Here, practice on your arm like this. (She starts kissing her arm. Chase copies her.) Chase: Like this? Skye: Uh-huh. (They kiss their arms some more.) Skye: Okay, enough practice. Close your eyes. Chase: But then I won't be able to see anything. (Skye raises her fist.) Skye: Just do it. Chase: Okay, okay. (Chase closes his eyes.) Skye: Okay on the count of 3. 1, 2, 2 and a 1/2, 3. (Skye leans forward and kisses Chase. They are both surprised and stay silent for a bit.) Skye: Say something it's too quiet. Chase: Umm, Ummmmm Skye (agitated): Just, hurry. (Chase stands up and puts his hand on his heart. He starts to speak.) Chase: On political agents to the flag of the United States of America, (Skye stands up and joins him.) Chase and Skye: And to the republic for which it stands, one nation, under God, individual, with liberty and justice for all. (They finish and look a bit uncomfortable.) (Scene: Street) (Chase and Skye are wheeling their skateboards back down the road.) Skye: You better not tell anyone. Chase: You better not either. Skye: Well, let's lick on it. Chase: Okay. (They both lick their paws and shake them.) Skye: Seeya tomorrow. Chase: Okay, seeya. (Skye starts down the road.) Chase: Skye? (Skye stops and turns around.) Skye: What? Chase: Would you think of me? Skye: For what? Chase: Well if you don't get to marry Mr. Porter. (Skye smiles and gets on her skateboard.) Skye: I guess. (Skye rides down the street and Chase watches and smiles at her.) (Scene: Forest) (Chase walks through the forest. He is looking for Skye's mood ring that had fallen. He sees the beehive and kicks it and makes sure there is no danger. He searches in the leaves and finds it.) Chase: Yes! (Unfornately, there were still bees in the beehive and they start to swarm. When Chase realizes it, it's too late. They start to swarm him and sting him.) Chase: Ow, ahh, No!, Get away! (Chase falls to the ground. Chase is dead.) End of Part 5. Recap Skye goes back to the doctor when she claims that there is a chicken bone in her throat. Jake says there isn't. Skye leaves uphappy. Chase squirts her with water from a syringe he was given for him and Skye. Skye chases him into the forest where they encounter a beehive. They throw rocks at it until it falls. Skye loses her mood ring but before they can find it, bees come out and start to swarm. They escape the forest and jump into the water by the weeping willow. When Skye comes home, Ryder tells her they are going to the carnival, which excites Skye. When he tells her that Katie is coming too, Skye's happy mood drops a bit. They go and have a great time. Skye wins a goldfish and she and Katie go on the bumper cars. Skye is very good because she keeps whamming into Katie and Katie can't hit her. Skye decides to run away to live with the Brady Bunch. Chase wants to join but Skye says he can't. He gives up running away with her and goes home. Skye decides to go home too and is depressed when no one cares that she was out. The next day, Skye is scared when she hits her period. Katie teaches Skye about "the birds and the bees." Later on, Skye sees Ryder and Katie giggling and kissing and still doesn't accept Katie despite the fun and help she has got from her. Mrs. Thomas sings during a furneal due to Skye not watching her and she is scolded for it. Chase and Skye share their first kiss. Chase asks Skye if she would think of him if she doesn't get to marry Mr. Porter. She says she would. Chase, who is happy about that, goes back to the forest to get her ring. He kicks the beehive on the way. He finds it but the bees swarm him and sting him. Chase dies from the bee stings. Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Parts